One Heart
by TigerLily10
Summary: When Elizabeth leaves Port Royal, Will must follow unless he wants to lose the love of his life. he turns to everyone's favourite captain, Jack Sparrow for help. (WillElizabeth and possible NorringtonOC later) RR!
1. Misunderstood

One Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All existing characters belong to.umm.Disney?  
  
It was a fine day in Port Royal, people milling about, some aimlessly, some full of purpose. Elizabeth Swann was one of these. She made her way to a particular blacksmith's shop, basket swinging in one hand. She pushed the beaten wood door open, where the scene that met her eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
By the window, Will sat on a worn wooden bench, next to a pretty young woman. She noticed how closely they sat, her heart filling with dread as she watched the woman lean over and his him on the cheek before getting up. It was at this point that Elizabeth dropped what she carried, the basket's contents rattling as it hit the ground.  
  
They couple turned around at the noise, Will's face breaking out into a smile, "Elizabeth, I didn't know you were coming."  
  
She ignored him, "Who is she?"  
  
"She?"  
  
Furious, she took up a sword. Her hand shook as she leveled the blade at his companion. The girl stiffened up immediately, eyeing the sharp blade at her throat. Will took a step, protecting her from Elizabeth's wrath. Jealousy ran high, "So this is how it is."  
  
"Liz, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Wrong with me? I come in here, to see this." Her sword drifted dangerously in between the two.  
  
Will began to approach her, closer and closer to her sword hand, "Elizabeth."  
  
He took her hand, and as she struck, sword in hand, his grip twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop the weapon. She gasped as the pain set in, hurt radiating from her eyes. He took her hand in his, "Let me see it."  
  
From her wrist flowed blood; he had let the sword cut her as he took it. She pulled away as his rough fingers brushed the wound. She echoed her own words, "So this is how it is." She glanced at him once before leaving, her hurt leaving a hole in his heart.  
  
She left the shop, tears stinging in her eyes. Her actions had been rash, but what was one to do when jealously struck hard? Fight.  
  
Her Will had done this. He promised, she thought miserably, climbing the stairs to her bedroom, he promised.  
  
He'd never break her heart. That thought in her mind, she stared out to the sea. Decided, she pulled out her only suitcase, and began to pack. She would leave at dawn.  
  
Back at the forge.  
  
Will stared out the window, watching the sky fall to darkness. He had been to the governor's house, and turned away, despite his pleads. She did not wish to see him. He stared at his hands, his fingertips still stained with his loved one's blood. Thoughts overwhelmed his mind, one surfacing above the others, slow as the moon's rise over the horizon. He would go to her. By her window, if needed. Iron gates and guards armed with steel would not stop love this night. After all, he helped build and arm them.  
  
As he approached the impressive home, he stopped short, seeing the thick rope that hung down. His blood boiled at the thought that she might have a visitor. A male visitor. One not too unlike himself. That was what worried him.  
  
He scaled the hanging rope, up and over the balcony, and into her room. Her empty room. Her bed was made, and after searching it, he found that she had taken food, clothes and valuables, nothing more. He sat, dejected on the bed. She was gone.  
  
Glancing over at the nearby writing desk, he caught a glimpse of two envelopes. Taking them into his hands, one was labeled with his name, the other with simply, Father.  
  
His own was heavy, and when opened, revealed a single thin sheet of parchment.  
  
Dear Will,  
I can no longer live here in Port Royal, knowing your heart belongs to another. I am leaving on a ship for another land. Inside this envelope is a necklace. I meant to give yours to you, but I think perhaps you may not want it much longer. You may do what you wish with yours, but I will keep mine forever. There is also a ring, I cannot say it is much, but it was my mother's and I want you to have it, perhaps you might give it to your loved one. I hope you will be happy, and I want you to know my heart is and always will be yours. Goodbye Will.  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Shivers spread up and down his body, as he tipped the envelope open, two glittering jewels fell into his hand. One, an old-fashioned golden ring, set with a small diamond. It was exquisite, but it was the second trinket that caught his eye. It was a miniature of the golden medallion. He fingered the pointy ornament, staring out into the sea.  
  
As if struck by lightning, he shoved the letter and it's contents into his pocket, sliding down the rope, and running to the dock as if his life depended on it. Then again, it could very well depend upon it. Reaching the dock, and out of breath, his faint hope died. No ship was sailing out of the bay, not one out of place. He would be too late, he would have gotten his hopes up, when in truth, there was no hope.  
  
She was gone. He could do nothing. Jack's words echoed in his mind, Don't do anything stupid.  
  
Well, he would be stupid no longer. Stupid would be staying here, mourning his loss. Stupid would be standing here, looking out to the sea, hoping she'd return. Stupid would be letting her go.  
  
The docks were deserted at night, save a few sleepy-eyes guards. It would be simple enough, he needed only a small boat he could handle himself, until he could reach Tortuga. Picking out the nearest one, he slipped in, cut the rope that bound it to the dock, and pushed off into the horizon.  
  
To Tortuga.  
  
To Elizabeth.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but it's my first POTC fic, so cut me some slack. I know it's a little slow right now, but it should get better, I hope. Suggestions are welcome, flamers, the door is closed, but not locked. R/R, and, um, yeah. 


	2. Dragonfly

One Heart  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
One thing I would like to address which I forgot about at my end note of the last chapter is if anyone is confused about Elizabeth's reaction to what she saw with Will and the other lady. If anyone thinks that her reaction was a bit much for a simple kiss on the cheek, I would like to point out that considering the fact that during this time period it was improper for a unmarried man and woman to hold hands, receiving a kiss, albeit on the cheek, when one is in confirmed love with another, is something of a scandal.  
  
I might also note that no one has actually brought forward a problem, but I felt it might be easier just to say it here and now.  
  
On to the story!  
  
One Heart  
  
Elizabeth ran her hands down her new outfit. She looked every bit the part of a pirate, that is, if you didn't notice her immaculate soft hands that looked like they'd never held anything heavy in their life. Or her pale skin and groomed, shiny hair. And then there was her refined accent of speech. Maybe not so much a pirate after all.  
  
All that was left was to find a ship. Certainly not some stuffy, proper ship where she would be corseted and polished to an inch of her life. She'd had quite enough of that. She would join a pirate ship, and learn the trade. Providing someone would take her on.  
  
She had spoken with every crew in the pub, and no one wanted to take a woman. Especially one that needed to be taught. She could seek Jack out, she supposed, but it would be best if she should start out anew, with new people. The Pearl belonged to her last life. Finally making her way to the darkest corner of the room, where lay her last hope, she noticed a woman sitting with them, presumably part of the crew.  
  
Approaching what seemed to be the most formidable of the lot, her breath caught in her throat at the looks cast upon her. Finding her strength, she spoke, voice coated in pure-bred aristocratic accents, "I wish to join your ship."  
  
Muffled laughter rose from the group. The man she had addressed jerked a finger at the lone woman, "Ask the cap'n."  
  
Embarrassed but determined, she took the few steps to what appeared to be the captain. The woman looked up from under a wide brimmed hat, shocking Elizabeth with her appearance. She was just like her. Not nearly so pale, nor smooth, but the air of old aristocracy lingered about her. "So you want to join our humble little ship," she took a swig of her drink, "Did you run?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
For a brief moment, the two women looked at each other with understanding. They were the same. The next, she was the captain, Elizabeth the rookie who needed extensive tutelage.  
  
The captain stuck her hand out, "Welcome to The Dragonfly."  
  
********  
  
Will caught sight of the shores of Tortuga, filled with a deep relief, and a sense of wariness. Tortuga was not a place to be caught unawares. Docking upon the sandy shore, he climbed out, limbs sore with the heat of the morning sun upon him. Sliding into what he took to be the rowdiest, loudest bar, knowing Jack and crew would preside there.  
  
Not a few steps in did Jack Sparrow sit. Joining him at the table, he watched his drunken expression break out into a grin. Clapping him on the back, and rum bottle swinging freely, he laughed, "So, what brings you to Tortuga, mate?"  
  
Before he could speak, Jack was motioning wildly to the bar, calling for another rum. Setting it down in front of him, he took a swig from his own, "It's yer bonnie lass, isn't it?"  
  
Will glanced at the drunk pirate, "How did you know?"  
  
"Lemme tell ye something. When a man like you walks in 'ere looking fer me, and then doesn't touch 'is rum when it's set down in front o' him, You know somethin's wrong."  
  
Half-choking, half-laughing at Will's confused expression, he continued, "Besides, you look lovesick. An' not the kinda lovesick I left you all lookin' like. Yer 'eartbroken mate, and I'm gonna 'elp you find 'er."  
  
Will's confused look cleared, to be replaced with a sad sort of hope, "What will we do?"  
  
"Well first of all, you get yerself some rum." He set the bottle closer to him, encouraged by the rough laughter of the crew around him.  
  
********  
  
Captain Jack steered lazily, glancing every now and then at his broken compass. Will stood at his side, "Where is she?"  
  
He ignored him and called out instead, "Ana Marie!" The single female crew member strode up and took the helm. Walking to the stern, with Will following like a puppy, he remained silent until he felt his companion could take it no longer.  
  
Spinning around, and leaning on the brace, he finally spoke, "There is a ship commandeered by a woman called Laura; The Dragonfly. Beautiful ship, only one to rival the Pearl. Anyway, this Laura girl, story 'as it that she ran away from home some years ago because she thought her boy was cheatin' on 'er."  
  
Will cut in here, "What does any of this have to do with Elizabeth?"  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment, "You're not botherin' with that Miss. stuff any more are you? Anyway, word 'as it that she just got 'erself a new crewmate. A lovely girl who goes by the name of Katharine Turner. An' I don't know meself, but there seem to be many Miss. Turners runnin' aroun' the Caribbean nowadays. Don't you think?"  
  
Will was silent for a moment, digesting all of this. "So she's gone off to become a pirate."  
  
"That would be correct, yes."  
  
"Then we must find the Dragonfly."  
  
Jack waved his finger once, "Oh no. It's not that easy now mate. No one just goes up to a ship and demands that they turn over one o' their crew. It's not right. Besides, the Dragonfly 'as got this terrible ferocious pirate, at leas' he's like tha' with the men. But with the ladies, he's more forwar' than me."  
  
Will's jaw tightened at this, "If he tries anything--"  
  
"That's just the thing though, you can't do anythin'. If she left ya, then yeh've got no claim to 'er."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Yeh've gotta wait for the opportune moment, and then you'll win 'er back."  
  
"You think I can do this Jack?"  
  
"O' course! You're Bootstrap's son! And it's Captain Jack if you please."  
  
********  
  
A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? You tell me. I know my Jack is.interesting, but I try. Suggestions welcome. R/R! 


	3. Pursuit

One Heart  
  
Disclaimer: See chap. 1  
  
One Heart  
  
Elizabeth took a seat at the square table, facing the hard-eyed captain. Her limbs ached from the day's work, her mind from the constant stream of information. On the sturdy wooden table lay a plate of bread and meat. To the right sat a small bottle of ale.  
  
Laura's expression softened at the sight of her. "Hard day?"  
  
"Different."  
  
"Have something to eat."  
  
She took a slice of bread, her stomach crying out for food. Laura remained silent until she'd finished. "Where are you from?"  
  
Elizabeth swallowed, "Port Royal."  
  
Her captain nodded vaguely, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I loved a blacksmith, and I was the governor's daughter. I thought our differences didn't matter. I loved him, and he loved another. So here I am."  
  
"His name?"  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
Laura's mind kicked into overdrive, she knew of Turner, both father and son. She knew of Turner Jr.'s search for a woman, who appeared to be on her ship. She also intended for her new ship mate to never find out about her love's search for her. She would not allow her to suffer the way she did. Love would die in time, and all that remained of hers was a mild curiosity. Still.  
  
"My situation was much the same. I too came from Port Royal. I loved a man of the navy. I thought he loved me too. Truth was, he fell in love with the governor's daughter. I couldn't deal with it. So I left." She leaned forward, smiling slightly, "Did you ever hear of a Captain Norrington?"  
  
Elizabeth's heart froze at her words. Norrington. Governor's daughter. "Yes. He was promoted to Commodore. I knew him."  
  
Laura leaned into her chair, and watched as the platter slid up and down the table. "The last I heard, he was to be married to her."  
  
Forcing the words out, "Captain, I must tell you something about myself. I am the governor's daughter from Port Royal. The commodore did propose to me, and I accepted. He later released me from this promise, when we returned to Port Royal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of Will and I."  
  
"I see."  
  
The look of calm confused Elizabeth, "Why aren't you upset Captain?"  
  
"I knew who you were. You forget. I too was of nobility. I know who the governor's daughter was. I know who you are. Elizabeth Swann."  
  
"I am Elizabeth Swann no longer Captain."  
  
"Perhaps that is so." She leaned forward, staring into her eyes, "You must leave him behind you Katharine. You must forget, and leave him with your old life. He has no place in your life now."  
  
"I love him, Captain."  
  
"No! Elizabeth loved him Katharine. She loved him. But you are not Elizabeth Swann, you said it yourself. Katharine Turner knows no one by the name of William."  
  
Elizabeth's heart seemed to stop at her words, acknowledging their accuracy. She would have to give up her heart to Elizabeth Swann. Katharine felt no love. But she would always remember.  
  
Laura's voice softened, "We are of the same kind Katharine. And we must help each other forget the men who hurt us. We must be strong, and we must never look back."  
  
********  
  
Night was setting in around them, and the air became cooler, caressing the anxious face of one William Turner. Looking out over the sea, there was no land nor ship in sight. His heart searched over the waters, searching.  
  
His fingers played with the golden medallion at his neck. The points and curves of the replica mesmerized him, and in every touch lay memories of those few fateful days where their love had been realized. The gold felt cool under his touch, and he wondered absently whether Elizabeth wore hers. Perhaps it hung from her neck that very moment, connecting the two hearts and souls together for just a moment.  
  
Hearing light footsteps behind him, he turned to see, the connection broken, if ever there.  
  
Ana Marie joined him, her mouth twisted in a half-smile. After a moment of silence, she spoke, still staring out at the water. "You really want her back?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Then what ya gotta do is listen to me, and stop lettin' the captain fill your 'ead with nonsense."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Good. Now you forget, you're girl's a woman, she ain't like you. If ye want 'er, you haf to work for it. Ye have to show 'er you want 'er, that you're willin' to do anythin' for 'er. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Will shook his head.  
  
She sighed, "Men. What I'm sayin' is, you've got to show 'er you love 'er. Go out there and find 'er. Women take some convincin' and after what you done to yours, it's gonna take a consi'erable amoun' o' that to get 'er back."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Sure. You let 'er kiss ya, didn't ya? Tha's enough for anybody."  
  
"But it didn't mean anything."  
  
"Maybe to you it didn't. It did to 'er." She glanced at him sideways like, "Are you sure it meant nothin' to ya?"  
  
"Yes. Elizabeth is everything to me."  
  
"Tha's what the good commodore said to your girl's cap'n righ' afore he left 'er, now ain' it?"  
  
"The captain of the Dragonfly was in love with Commodore Norrington?"  
  
"Aye, she was. Mighty bit'er about that too, she is. You'll be working your bootstrap's off tryin' to convince 'er to let you take your girl back. As a woman an' all, she'll be a mite protective of 'er. You understan' now?"  
  
He nodded, and she clapped him on the back, forcing the air from his lungs. But talking to a woman had brought certain understanding. He would find her.  
  
********  
  
The following morning, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl awoke at the first sign of dawn, to the incessant knocking at his door. Groaning, he stepped into his boots and opened the door to see the earnest face of one Will Turner. Groaning again, he mumbled, "What's going on? Is the ship sinking?"  
  
"No Jack. We must go to find the Dragonfly."  
  
"I tol' you Will, you can't jus' do that."  
  
"I know. You're pirates. But I'm not. Nor is Elizabeth. So you don't actually have to demand anything from them. I do."  
  
His eyelids threatening to fall in sleep, he waved a hand about while speaking, "First of all, you're a pirate. An' looks like your bonnie lass is well on 'er way to becomin' one. An' secondly," his voice trailed off.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Look boy, I'll make a deal with ya. Ya let me sleep some more and I'll bring ya to the Dragonfly."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Putting out his hand to shake on it, Will was startled to have the door shut right in his face.  
  
Leaving for his duties, he bid good morning to Ana Marie, who was on her way to wake the captain.  
  
********  
  
Awake, but not so rested, Jack stood talking to Will at the helm. "So why'd she leave?"  
  
"There was a girl-"  
  
Jack cut in, "Ah, I see."  
  
"Not like that! She was an old friend of mine from England. She arrived in Port Royal, and found me."  
  
"All right."  
  
"You do believe me, don't you Jack?"  
  
"O' course I do, mate, but what I believe doesn't mat'er, what matters is what your Elizabeth thinks. And your kissin' with some girl doesn' look so good."  
  
"I didn't kiss her."  
  
"Lemme tell you somethin' me boy, women only see what they want to see. And no mat'er what you tell 'em, they got a mind o' their own."  
  
"So what are you suggesting I do?"  
  
"I don't know. Just do whatever it takes." After a moment of contemplation, he spoke in a lighter tone, "Now, last port we stopped at, there was word that the Dragonfly anchored there not a day ago."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment, then down at his unique compass, "It means we're catchin' up."  
  
********  
  
The last rays of daylight lit the water like molten gold. She was supposed to be home now. He was supposed to be asleep, ready for another day as the town's sole blacksmith. Neither cared.  
  
For the moment, there was nothing beyond their world of contentment but each other. They were all that matter in that one shining moment. He reached out, fingering the hair of the woman who lay contentedly by his side, her head resting in his lap, a warm comfort.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, and each felt they could lie there forever. As his fingers gently traced the outline of her face, she spoke softly, "Will we love each other forever Will?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
Her dark eyes seemed like a dark sea one could never escape. "You'll never go away, will you? You wouldn't hurt me Will?"  
  
"Never." Cradling her head in his hands, he stared at her, memorizing every detail. "I'll never break your heart Elizabeth."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, but you must never break mine."  
  
She smiled at him, "Never."  
  
As darkness set in, their lips met for a final kiss before the day was spent. It was a day they would always remember. He took her hand, and led her home, taking far longer then they should, with shared kisses and embraces in the shadows.  
  
They would sleep soundly that night. But the next? One cannot say.  
  
********  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's short, and there are so many breaks in it. (I couldn't help it!) Hopefully a longer chapter next time. If anyone's wondering what happened to Norrington and that lady, don't worry, they're in the next chapter! R/R! 


	4. What the heart can and cannot do

One Heart  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
One Heart  
  
Anne Latham was one confused woman. She had arrived not a week ago in Port Royal, and already her life was topsy-turvy. Growing up in England had not been fun and games. She too came from a hard life, and following her heart, had spent most of her life saving for a passage to the Caribbean.  
  
Since childhood, she had been enamored with the handsome, devoted and loving Will Turner. He had watched over her as a big brother, and she had felt heartbroken when he joined the crew of a ship sailing for the Caribbean.  
  
They had shared but a few years together, and she had grown to love him. Only days ago she found him working as a blacksmith. Filled with happiness and love, she had thought for a moment he loved her still. Still thought as a matter of fact.  
  
All this ran through her mind as she waited in the small office of one Commodore Norrington.  
  
He arrived, and took his seat at his desk, "You are Anne Latham?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you wish to join the Dauntless in its search for one William Turner and Elizabeth Swann?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about that Swann girl, but I am looking for my Will."  
  
The commodore suddenly looked interested, "May I ask why?"  
  
She looked almost indignant, "Why, I've loved Will Turner since I can remember! I'll not be giving up on him now."  
  
He leaned forward, his interest definitely roused, "And does he feel the same?"  
  
"I should think so, yes. He told me he cared the day he left England."  
  
A slow smile crept up on Norrington's face. "And if the opportunity came, you would wed him?"  
  
"I would."  
  
"Excellent. Well, Miss. Latham, I think you may expect to sail with us at noon."  
  
"Thank you, Commodore."  
  
Upon entering his office, John Norrington had been one upset, frustrated man of the navy. Who wouldn't be? His unrequited love had been thrown into his face, she'd run off, and then her lover right after her. And he was obliged to follow both.  
  
Now however, his spirits lifted, hope restored, a second chance with Elizabeth had presented itself to him. In the form of Anne Latham.  
  
********  
  
The Black Pearl anchored not far from the shore of . Out on rowboats, Will's arms pulled at the oars, bearing both himself and the captain to wherever he might wish to go. Jack directed him to one particularly formidable ship.  
  
Once done climbing up the anchor cable to the ship, both Jack and Will could see the other boats slowly making their way to shore.  
  
"Why aren't we docking Jack?"  
  
"We aren't docking because we're tryin' to find your bonnie lass," sweeping his hand to gesture to the ship as proudly as if it were his own, "This is the Dragonfly."  
  
"And what makes you think she'll be here, and not at port like the rest of them?"  
  
"If she's not here, then she's on shore with 'er shipmates. Eventually, they will return to their ship. So either way, you're gonna meet 'er. Savvy?"  
  
Will nodded, and at his captain's beseeching look, he went off to search the ship. Slightly lower then the top deck, a single door lay at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Turning the handle, the door opened to reveal what appeared to be something of an office/dining room.  
  
To the left lay two doors, each, he assumed, were cabins. Opening the one to the farthest left revealed a usual bedroom, kept tidy to military precision. He paused, closed the door, and moved to the next.  
  
The opening of this door was far more rewarding. Inside the equally tidy room, possessions were strewn about, many he recognized. In the corner sat a dressing table, complete with mirror. At the stool, pinning up her hair, sat someone he had been longing to see for some time.  
  
He stepped into the mirror's view, "Hello Elizabeth."  
  
The woman's eyes widened, and she gave a start. He meant to speak again, but at that same instant, he felt the sharp point of a sword prod at his back. He turned around to face a tall, solemn looking woman. From behind her, Jack grinned.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't tell ya mate, they came back."  
  
The woman spoke harshly, "Close yer mouth Sparrow. I presume you are Will Turner."  
  
"You presume correctly."  
  
"And that you intend to whisk my crewmember off, away from my ship, and off to Port Royal?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Here, she grinned nastily, "That is where you are mistaken, Mr. Turner. Katharine isn't going anywhere. Particularly with someone she doesn't even know."  
  
Will's stance faltered, at sword point, he turned to look at the woman who still stood in the small room. "Elizabeth?"  
  
"I know not of one called Elizabeth."  
  
His heart ready to break into a million pieces, he stepped forward in desperation, and took her hands in his. "It's me Elizabeth, your Will."  
  
Her hands in his, she murmured, "Coarse hands of a blacksmith."  
  
A faint ray of hope shone for him, "You do remember. You remember you and me, and us--." The sharp point of the sword stopped any further proclamations.  
  
"Lock him up in the brig," the captain ordered.  
  
"I must object, Captain, ma'am," Jack interceded, "You can't jus' take my crew like that."  
  
She seemed to think that over for a moment. "Lock the Captain in there too." Jack's mouth fell slightly open, as the men of the Dragonfly grabbed him by the arms and shoulders. Will too was taken, without so much as a struggle. Just before being hauled up the stairs to the deck, he caught a glimpse of a certain pair of brown eyes. What he saw there brought a glimmer of hope into his shattered heart.  
  
Dragged down into the dark brig, both Will and Jack were thrown into a small cell, where Jack took up a corner, sitting, and staring aimlessly into space. Will however stood by the door, hands curled around the metal bars until his knuckles were white.  
  
Though emotions welled up in him, his expression remained stony. He was a man after all, and pirate to be sure. Pirates don't cry.  
  
********  
  
Laura sat on the hard bed beside her. Elizabeth sat, wiping away occasional tears with a bit of ragged cloth. "Why did he come? I was doing so well, and he had to come, and-"  
  
"He just hurting you. I know." But in her heart, she didn't know. She wanted what the woman sitting next to her had. She wanted to be loved and wanted so deeply they would give themselves for her. Her mind would stop the longing of her heart. "You're doing fine. Think of this as a test. They are here, but take this Katharine. Take it and use it to destroy any connection with your past. And if you must, take revenge."  
  
Elizabeth stared in shock at her freckled, snub-nosed captain. "Do you mean to say-"  
  
"If you must."  
  
She continued to stare, both afraid of her captain's ruthlessness, yet comforted by her strength. Laura continued as if she had not noticed, "You must be the one to guard them, to watch them. You must steel your heart against persuasion. You must be strong. Now go."  
  
As she watched the woman she had taken in like a sister leave for the brig, she was suddenly unsure of her actions. Righting herself, she assured her own mind that she was doing the right thing. It was for Elizabeth, and all the other hurt women out there. And perhaps, just a little for herself.  
  
********  
  
Elizabeth stepped down into the brig, leaning against the old metal bars of the opposite cell. Will was the first to break the silence, "Elizabeth?"  
  
There was only silence, and so Jack ventured forward, "Elizabeth dear, why must you keep pretending? I know you love 'im, and 'e loves you, so just let us out, I'll take you back to your Port Royal, you can get married, 'ave a couple kids, the 'hole shindig."  
  
Her silence seemed even more stony after this proclamation. Jack realized his blunder, and approached her, his tone softened, "Look love, 'e's sorry, 'e really is, an' 'e loves you very much. Just give 'im a chance to explain 'imself."  
  
She turned to stare right into his eyes, "And would you care to tell me why I should extend him that courtesy, Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"Because you love 'im." Reading the consent in her eyes, he waved in Will's direction, "C'mere, Will me boy." He nudged Will until he faced her, "Now play nice, children." He dragged himself to the corner, and promptly flopped down to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Will had come so close to her, Elizabeth felt oddly uncomfortable. The look in his eyes haunted her soul, their glance searching deep into her heart, looking for the love that used to live there. "Elizabeth."  
  
She did not acknowledge the name, nor did she deny it was her own. "I love you Elizabeth."  
  
Her quietness only served to encourage him, reaching through the bars, he reached for her hand. She pulled away, as if burned by fire, "Will, I-"  
  
Again, he tried to touch her, hold something to him. Again she pulled away, "Why are you here Will? My place is here, and yours is with her. Do not torment me Will Turner. How can you come here, nice as you please, and expect me to just go off with you? You don't understand, you hurt me Will; there is no reason for you to be here. Go home to your woman Will Turner, and leave me be."  
  
She turned away from him, out of reach. Sitting in the shadows, she spoke not another word. Will tried desperately, "Your mind will not forgive me, but your heart-"  
  
Sharp words came from the dark, "My heart has already begun to forget."  
  
The thud of heavy steps cut off anything else she might have had to say. A tall man came into the room, scowling at the sight of the prisoners. Gruff as he seemed, he seemed to soften as his gaze fell upon the woman sitting in the dark. "I'll watch them for you my dear."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Ya know these men Kathy?"  
  
She stood, half hidden by shadow, "Not anymore."  
  
"Awful nasty lookin' ones, aren' they?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Will watched in helpless jealousy at the friendliness between the crewmates, watched the tender look in the hardened pirate's eyes as they followed her across the room. His whispered words caught the attention of their new guard, "Speak up, ye scum!"  
  
"The heart does not forget love."  
  
For just a moment, the form moving up the ladder paused, as if frozen. The next second it was gone, she had moved, and could be seen no more. The man took all of this in stride, paying no attention, and resigning himself to leaning against a wooden beam.  
  
Will's arms hung out of the cell, dangling against the bars, his head leaning in resignation against the crossbar, his gaze locked onto the spot Elizabeth had just vacated.  
  
Their guard took a sip out of a flask, corked it, and put it away. Clearing his throat, his voice came drifting into Will's numbed brain. "Any o' you e'er hear abou' a man called Norrington?"  
  
Both Will and Jack seemed to come to life, "Norrington?"  
  
"Tha's righ'. Word 'as it 'e's left Port Royal to go an' look for some trollop. The govn'r's daughter I'm told. Apparently, some idiot stole one o' their boats, an' 'e's after 'im too. They're supposed ta be 'ere any day now."  
  
Will and Jack shared a look at this new information, to which the jailer paid them no heed, "I 'ear there's a woman aboard, don' know why 'e'll be riskin' bringin' a woman aboard. Can't be very bright, can 'e?"  
  
Will spoke up, "Do you know the woman's name, sir?"  
  
"Er, ah, I think they said it was Latham, somethin' of the sort."  
  
Misinterpreting the sickened look on Will's face, he tried to be a little reassuring, "Don't you worry mate. The cap'n will probably let ya go once yer crew starts lookin' for ya. An' if they don', well-" he let the sentence hang.  
  
Suddenly, the ship rocked slightly, as a loud boom sounded outside. Looking out the small window to the side, Jack grinned insanely, "That'll be the Dauntless."  
  
********  
  
A/N: Well then, it's a tidy bit longer than usual. Hope you all enjoy. If anyone's wondering what took me so long to update, I live in Ontario, Canada. If anyone's heard about it, there was a huge black out this past weekend all over Ontario and, from what I hear, several neighbouring US states. But I'm not saying it was us, not getting into that now. Anyway, that's why I've been slow; we had no electricity.  
  
R/R, and um, I think that's it!  
  
~TigerLily 


End file.
